


Just A Little Longer

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Eye Trauma, Gen, I wouldnt rlly call the violence graphic, and thats about all this is, and whether i am actually graphic ornnot, bc i have no concept of what graphic is i guess, but theres blood, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: The symptoms of sleep deprivation include headaches, memory loss, irritability, increased blood pressure, mania, violent behavior, and hallucinations. And Stanford just has to stay awake a little longer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Just A Little Longer

All he had to do was wait. He just had to wait and make it long enough for Stanley to arrive. He should arrive soon. He always got there fast in the past. Though, in the past, he wasn't two states away. In the past it was always a guarantee that he'd come. But he had to come. He _owed_ him this. He'd come.

And Stanford just had to stay awake until he got there.

He walked through his house dozens of times, forcing his shaking legs to keep moving and hitting his shoulders on just about everything. That was fine. The discomfort would help keep him awake. His legs gave out a few times. He got up each time. Just a little longer.

He kept seeing things out of the corner of his eye that he refused to acknowledge. Shadows twisting into almost hand like shapes, pinpoints of light seeping between the boards on his windows turning into eyes. Reaching for him, staring at him. He just had to ignore it a little longer.

He was losing his mind.

Just a little longer.

He just had to wait a little longer.

He paced through the bathroom the hundredth time, light glinting off the dirty mirror into his eyes. His eyes. He looked into the mirror and one of his eyes was yellow.

"No no no no no nononononononONONONONONONONO-"

He fell back into the wall, repeating the word until he was practically screaming. His hands shot up to his eye, knocking his glasses off. It was the one that had been bleeding. His nails dug into his skin, fresh blood trickling down his face. 

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, CIPHER!"

He jabbed himself in the eye, trying to dig it out. Hands shaking, he pulled the pen out of his coat pocket and clicked it on, stabbing himself in the eye.

Over and over.

Wailing in agony until his voice was shot and all he could do was groan.

He sat on the ground, rocking himself and staring at the pen. He didn't notice dropping it.

He stayed there, not able to think or move through the pain.

The pain would keep him awake, at least.

Soon, soon.

He eventually had to haul himself up, hand hovering over his ruined eye.

He'd rather stay on the floor, but he had to get up.

Somebody was knocking on his door.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'd like to write something nice" I said. "something pleasant and feel-good" I said. "It'd be fun." I said. I opened the word document. "Oh no." I said.


End file.
